Cura
by Rey de Picas
Summary: Al menos si lo podía continuar de una forma lo que tanto anhelo poder hacer siempre, entonces no le importaría la situación actual, una oportunidad más quizá, pero de igual manera, el seguía siendo el mismo ¿Verdad?


Salvar a otros.

Quizá en un comienzo todo su empeño no fuera lo que en la actualidad seria su ideal.

Egoísmo.

Querer una posición para que la gente te respete ¿No era ese el indicio de alguien que quería tiranía?

Bueno, no importaba, después de todo, aquellos pensamientos murieron desde hace tiempo, con la guerra y con el cuidado que tuvo que dar a su ciudad.

Pero ya no importaba.

Un vistazo a su mano derecha en perfectas condiciones fue todo lo que pudo ver mientras que se despertaba, el sudor recorriendo su frente mientras que se sentaba en la cama, llevo una mano en su rostro mientras que le dolía, no físicamente, no había marcas en su cuerpo, las cicatrices de tantos años acumulados no estaban, no solo eso, sino que aquel brazo que simbolizaba la redención de alguien junto con un juramento silencioso no estaba.

Carne propia, mente propia.

Cierto.

No era nada más ahora que un simple.

― ¿Padre Naruto? ¿Se encuentra bien? ―una voz dudosa sonó mientras que la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente, una mujer entro mientras que el vestido normal de las hermanas de la iglesia era presente.

Sacerdote.

Cuando despertó hace tanto tiempo como un niño.

No tenía chakra, pensó que podía recuperarlo, pero no, no importaba la meditación no importaba cuanto lo intentara, su cuerpo no lo asimilaba, él lo sabía, la energía natural estaba a su alcance, pero no era algo que pudiera usar a la deriva porque si, a pesar de ser un sabio, tardo casi una década desde que pudo entrenar para poder utilizar aquella energía.

Las diferencias entre su viejo yo y el actual.

Le daban asco.

Bajando los pies de la cama se sentó en el borde mientras que apretaba los dientes, debió volver a gritar mientras que estaba durmiendo.

¿Hasta qué punto pueden caer los señores?

El pecado por tener todo, hasta el último vestigio de todo lo robado.

― Estoy bien― Una sonrisa vino al rostro del hombre de mediana edad mientras que se ponía de pie, le dolía el cuerpo, de reojo vio como la hermana de la iglesia salía de la habitación, seguro era el momento en que ella debía volver a la otra iglesia a la cual trabajaba de verdad.

La única razón por la cual ella se había quedado los últimos días era por las reparaciones que había sufrido la iglesia en los últimos meses.

La puerta cerrándose en plenitud fue audible mientras que Naruto quito la sonrisa que dio hace unos segundos, su vida, desde que volvió a abrir los ojos, no era lo que hubiera esperado.

Huérfano, sin padres, despertar con una madre a su lado que lo cuidaba, era lo único que pudo tener cuando fue consciente.

¿Había muerto por la edad en su antigua vida?

Podría ser, ni siquiera recordaba su edad en totalidad.

Cuando era niño, lo vio, su madre cuidarlo, y su madre muerta, su padre nunca estuvo presente, no conocía, no recordaba mejor dicho el rostro de la que lo cuido, sonaba verdaderamente despiadado y frio aquello, pero fue lo que sucedió.

¿A los cuantos años termino en la iglesia de la comunidad por el aquello?

No lo recodaba, pero de allí al menos pudo sacar lo que ahora era lo que ejercía, en otras palabras, la única palabra en la cual podía seguir ejerciendo de ayudar a los demás.

Indisposición, el dinero nunca pudo ser algo que tuviera en un comienzo, a pesar de haber vivido de alguna manera "cómoda" junto a su "familia" al momento que se perdió todo, nadie tomo en cuenta lo que hubiera querido, no valoro a aquella mujer que le sonreía de manera inocente cada día, cada mañana, cada momento.

Aquella mujer lo cuido, ella lo amo de una manera la cual no pudo devolver en ninguno de sus gestos, y cuando por fin había obtenido el nivel como para poder interactuar, ella no estaba.

Pero aquello solo fue el detonante.

Negó con la cabeza, al menos si podía darles esperanzas a los demás a bases de palabras como para que sientan que todo va a estar bien, entonces lo haría, no tenia de otra, estudiar fue lo único que pudo en su momento, al ver la poca o nula predisposición de su cuerpo, no era algo que verdaderamente debía ir.

Romper límites.

Ya fue en su tiempo alguien que lo hizo de manera sin descanso, por lo cual, al momento de sentir que era el momento de descansar podía al menos hacer lo mínimo.

Caminando hasta a la puerta del baño de la habitación tomo el pomo y lo abrió, cerrándola de vuelta lo único que se enfoco fue en aquel espejo que estuvo desde el comienzo en aquella iglesia en ruinas, un espejo roto, la esquina inferior izquierda rota dejando las líneas rotas y los reflejos en condiciones en la que el rostro del hombre estaba en todos lados.

El mismo rostro, el mismo pensamiento, la misma mente, la misma apariencia.

Pero orto cuerpo.

Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, no era momento para pensar de más, no era si quiera momento de pensar en aquello, el tiempo, todo eso, termino.

Abriendo el grifo de lavamanos junto un agua entre sus manos mientras que se limpiaba el rostro, tenía cosas que hacer, una iglesia que mantener y un comienzo que dar.

Por eso, a pesar de ver aquellos ojos muertos, sin propósito, sonrió a sí mismo, llevando el cabello rubio hacia atrás se miró una vez más en el espejo viendo sus ojos.

Después de todo, nadie debía saber que estaba podrido.

* * *

― ¿No está muy ruidoso este sector otra vez? ― una voz joven pregunto mientras que observaba a los alrededores, las personas, si bien no eran las mejor vestidas o en parecer decente, tenían esa sensación que poco se lograba en aquel lugar, despreocupación a simple vista.

― Es esa iglesia que se abrió desde hace unos años, siempre fue molesto para nosotros, los seguidores aumentan y la ferviente, por no decir estúpida, manera en que siguen a los imperialistas aumenta― otra voz le contestó, esta vez si bien era una voz de igual manera joven se trataba de una más fina, una mujer.

― De igual manera Mine, no es como si fuera algo del todo malo ¿Verdad? ―la voz del hombre que acompañaba a la chica sonó mientras que un simple bufido fue la respuesta al instante en que se detenía y miraba de frente el chico.

La altura fue un factor para dificultar el tomarla en serio.

― Escucha bien Tatsumi―ella levanto una mano y apunto al pecho del joven de cabello castaño mientras que lo empujaba con dicho dedo.

― No era un problema la iglesia del imperio hace unos años, eso hasta que el loco bastardo de "Su santidad" llego a una iglesia abandonada, sabe de medicina empieza a ayudar a la gente y le da charlas sobre "Dios" y la voluntad a seguir―Mine hablo mientras que por cada punto empujaba el pecho del castaño que ahora estaba en duda.

― ¿No es eso bueno?... ―la duda estaba impregnada en el rostro del chico mientras que vio como la pequeña joven e cabello rosa entrecerraba los ojos y lo miraba fijamente.

― Quizá lo fuera, si es que no fuera un aparente lavado de cerebro, maldita sea, incluso se cree que tiene alguna teigu que lo ayude, reafirmo la voluntad y el poder de la iglesia en los últimos años, bueno como llegaste aquí hace poco no lo sabes, pero ese sujeto es el causante de casas de bruja debido a las palabras que dice, cualquiera que esté de su lado no podría mover un solo dedo contra el imperio solo por respeto, es casia absurdo―finalizo ella mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y daba un bufido, girando sobre sus talones siguió su camino seguido poco después por Tatsumi.

― Además esa iglesia no escatima en discriminar a los que son "Diferentes" ―termino para volver a su andar.

Tatsumi se quedó quieto, las sonrisas en todos aquellos rostros que iban y venían de aquella iglesia, en verdad eran auténticas, no podía creer realmente que aquello fuera solo obra de alguien manipulando.

Nadie en la base menciono el nombre de aquella persona que nombraban como "Su santidad" por lo cual no sabía o como era o como actuaba, lo único que siempre escucho era de alejarse de aquel sujeto.

Tatsumi negó con la cabeza, el castaño era realmente nuevo en aquel lugar, no podía discutir con la gente que verdaderamente quería el bien del imperio, además, si la mayoría de los nobles lo favorecían como se decía, era por algo.

* * *

Bajando las manos del atril, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras que la sonrisa de todos llenaba su mente, el mismo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, queriendo simbolizar que lo que estaba pasando era verídico.

Realmente no había esperado que todo aquello que empezó hubiera ido bien en los últimos seis años, realmente era hermoso ver como se disfrutaba de aquello, la devoción, de a pesar de ser un dios que para él no existía, era bueno.

Los pasos de las personas saliendo de la iglesia abandonando sus lugares mientras que el silencio seguía, no es por presión o algo por lo que nadie menciono nada, era el respeto, el querer actuar como alguien de verdad para aquel hombre que siempre tenía algo que decir.

Un médico, desde un comienzo Naruto se alegró por lo que aprendió, no era como si nunca supiera nada, de hecho, algunas cosas extra que aprendió de Sakura seguían en su cabeza, conocimiento que no era parte del mundo.

La mano de dios.

Era como lo mencionaron algunos, no era un genio, no era nadie que realmente destacare en aquel sector, pero verdaderamente, al saber que con lo básico pudo elevar su conocimiento y ayudar.

Le hizo feliz.

A diferencia de otros pasos, cuando todo estuvo un silencio, una figura con capucha camino hasta donde estaba el rubio, sonrió ante aquello.

― ¿Puedo ayudarlo? ―era una pregunta simple, cordial, casi hizo que hombre con la capucha retrocediera, no por miedo, sino por la vista, los ventanales en la parte superior de la iglesia hacia que entre la luz de manera en que, en aquel momento de tarde, se iluminara solo donde estaba el rubio, de espalda de este, las figuras talladas donadas de los dioses se erguían.

Quizá era el por la estima de que realmente era un santo, pero el hombre tuvo que sacar el nudo en la garganta que se le formo, antes de poder puncionar sus palabras.

― El emperador, quiere que lo visite para mañana, son ordenes de igual manera del primer ministro―el hombre comento mientras que bajaba la cabeza.

Naruto agradecía que no lo viese, después de todo.

Si hubiera vista la mirada de disgusto por aquello, realmente toda su fachada no hubiera servido de más.

― Realmente agradezco la información, también el hecho de que hoy se terminase las celebraciones y que mañana no se abrirá las puertas del templo, por lo cual debo suponer que este momento era para no súper poner mi horario―Naruto menciono mientras que el hombre frente suyo asintió mientras que observaba aquella figura.

Un hombre alto, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca tapada por el traje color negro característico junto con la túnica blanca encima.

Dando un suspiro, Naruto se quitó aquella túnica blanca mientras que caminaba hasta el altar, doblándola para dejarla en la parte baja de aquel lugar.

Nunca creyó en los dioses, después de todo, los únicos que reinaban ya no existían, dio un suspiro mientras que los Ootsusuki vinieron a su mente, de igual manera, él mismo y Sasuke. Dioses entre hombre.

Que estupidez.

― Supongo que esto más que nada fue un aviso para que parta en este instante ¿Me equivoco? ― Naruto pregunto mientras que una negación de la cabeza del hombre hizo que diera un suspiro.

Realmente no quería ir a al castillo de su majestad. No a aquel cumulo de seres podridos.

* * *

Abriendo sus ojos Naruto despertó, el carruaje en el cual había sido llevado se detuvo de la nada, solo indicaba algo, que era la llegada, dando un suspiro llevo una mano en la cortina de la ventana mientras que veía el cielo, aún era de noche, por lo cual debía ser de madruga.

La puerta si abrió mientras que una fila de criadas y caballeros estaban en filas esperando que se baje.

Negó con la cabeza, si hubiera sabido que aquello hubiera generado tanto tumulto, se hubiera convertido en un soldado más en vez de una santidad.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Había realizado algún milagro por eso que la orden le dio aquel título?

No lo recordaba.

― La reunión será a la tarde por ahora, diríjase a la habitación se le hemos preparado, espero que sea de vuestro agrado―comento una criada mientras que el rubio asentía con la cabeza, ofreciéndole una sonrisa comenzó su andar.

Era la segunda vez que había llegado en aquel lugar.

La primera vez fue por órdenes de los altos mandos para que visitara a los condenados a muerte, en un modo de darles "Un descanso" podría decir que aquella era la pasantía y la prueba para el ingreso.

Si no supiera leer a las personas una vez que las vio, no hubiera aceptado aquella acción, de los que tuvo que cuidar, todos y cada uno de ellos, eran irremediables, era penoso, las cárceles bajo el castillo además pertenecían a alguien que, aunque nunca supo cómo agradecía y maldecía conocer.

― Veo que sigues jugando a ser el bueno― allí estaba, una sonrisa vino a la cara del rubio mientras que se dirigía a la voz que le hablo, la única persona que lo trato de tú a tú, a pesar de todo lo que escucho y vio que hacía.

― Ho, aun me recuerdas, estoy conmovido―aquel comentario juguetón hizo que la mayoría de los presentes jadeen, después de todo, nunca había visto a alguien hablarle a esa persona así, a la general Esdeath.

Una risa vino de la mujer mientras que caminaba hasta el frente del hombre solo para tomarlo de los hombres, la mayoría de los espectadores temió lo peor ¿Cómo reaccionarían si aquel hombre era llamado al castillo y ejecutado sin más?

Pero no paso aquello, un abrazo de parte de la mujer fue todo lo que menos esperaban, no solo aquello, sino que Naruto devolviese aquella acción con simpatía hizo que el desconcierto general aumentase.

― Pensar que prometiste escribir―la voz de la mujer, sonó para todos, decepcionada, no solo eso, sino que mientras que terminaba el abrazo ella lo vio un puchero en la cara.

¿Era ella realmente su general?

Con un signo Naruto indico que caminaran.

Aquello dejando la escena con todo menos entendimiento.

* * *

Los pasos casi sincronizados sonaron mientras que el rubio seguía a la mujer enfrente, el cabello celeste revoloteaba mientras que vio aquel uniforme imperial personalizado de siempre, el blanco, crema y negro.

Naruto sonrió mientras que vio la cabeza la mujer, levantando la mano tomo el gorro de ella mientras que ella solo le daba una mirada molesta, el rubio se lo puso en la cabeza solo para la molestia de la mujer.

― Escuche que estabas conquistando el Norte― Naruto comento mientras que jugaba con el gorro de Esdeath que tenía la cruz sagrada del imperio.

― No lo rompas, y si, estaba, cayó hace poco y regrese hace unas horas, curioso cuando llego justo me encuentro que la única persona que llamo amigo viene al castillo ¿Es esto una señal? Una pena que seas tan viejo― Naruto hizo una señal de que le dolía aquellas palabras, sacando una risa de la mujer.

― No soy viejo, estoy en el apogeo de mi juventud―Naruto comento mientras que se tapaba la mitad del rostro con el gorro de la mujer.

― la juventud, si, quizá del tercer tiempo, Papá ¿Cómo estás? No enserio, cuanto tenías ¿Treinta y siete? ―Esdeath se burló mientras que le sonreía.

― Treinta y ocho…Y no me llames papa, maldita sea ¡No soy tan viejo! ― Naruto no quiso contestar, pero lo dijo, la risa de la mujer vino mientras que ella se tapó el rostro por aquello, hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía.

―Has pensado unirte a mí, mi oferta sigue en pie, las tres bestias siguen igual de inútiles, además tener a alguien con quien hablar es divertido― Esdeath menciono mientras que terminaron de llegar a donde se dirían, de entre aquel pasillo casi interminable llegaron.

Esdeath abrió la puerta mientras que entraba, Naruto suspiro mientras que sabía que negarle algo sería imposible, siempre ella era así, desde que la conoció.

― No realmente, estoy bien como estoy, además ¿Qué sentirían los de la iglesia si supieran que entrene a la brutal e incorregible Esdeath? ― comento Naruto mientras que camino por la habitación, el empapelado de las paredes impecable al igual que los adornos y los muebles, camino hasta uno de los sofás mientras que se sentaba y daba un suspiro.

― No hay necesidad de que sepan si es un inconveniente, pero es casi frustrante ver como alguien tan fuerte se dedica a servir a los de…―ella se cortó mientras que se detenía, Naruto la miro fijamente, Esdeath trago mientras que se rio nerviosamente.

― Ibas a decir a los débiles ¿No? ― Naruto dio un suspiro mientras que negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Ups? ― lo único que Naruto pudo tener en su mente era la pregunta ¿Era enserio aquella persona la más fuerte del imperio?

― No importa, me rendí de corregir eso desde hace tiempo― Naruto dijo dejando salir un suspiro.

― Oye, lo intento, ya no voy a las cámaras de tortura como en un principio y eso fue hace años, es obvio que cambie…lo intento, pero ese no es punto― Esdeath frunció el ceño mientras que volteaba a otro lado.

Dando un suspiro Naruto sonrió mientras que se resacaba la nuca, cosas que nunca cambian, el sadismo de aquella persona por todo.

Bueno daba igual, el solo salvaría lo que estaba en su poder, después de todo.

Ya no era su turno seguir en esa línea.

* * *

**No sé del porqué, ni del para que, de esta historia, simplemente.**

**Quizá suba capitulo algún día.**

**Rey de picas fuera.**


End file.
